


Soon

by GillyTweed



Series: Snuppets [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Clarke is scary when people try to hurt Lexa, F/F, Finns a creep, Protective Clarke, Slavery, The Ark has a Hierarchy, possessive clarke, slave lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke could feel her jaw creak as she kept her carefully crafted smile in place. Her fingers just barely shook as she held her wine glass; the barest evidence of the restraint that kept her hand from shattering the delicate container.... She watched, eyes narrowing slightly, as another guest of the Gala tugged harshly on the chain attached to the leather band wrapped delicately around the woman’s neck. The glass of her cup squeaked dangerously, and another name was added to the growing list of people who would find themselves jobless, and possibly dead, once she took over the Chancellors seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is to show I'm not dead and still writing. I'm right in the middle of moving houses for school so it's a bit difficult to write everyday.

Snuppet #3- Soon

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: Children shouldn't read alone (T)

* * *

 

 

Clarke could feel her jaw creak as she kept her carefully crafted smile in place. Her fingers just barely shook as she held her wine glass; the barest evidence of the restraint that kept her hand from shattering the delicate container. She tilted her head a bit, feigning interest at the story of a man known to belong to the Arks higher echelon, all the while keeping her eye trained like a hawk on the form of the brunette woman across the room. The blonde could feel the tightness of her uniform collar as she swallowed slightly, trying to reign in her emotions.

She watched, eyes narrowing slightly as another guest of the Gala tugged harshly on the chain attached to the leather band wrapped delicately around the woman’s neck. The glass of her cup squeaked dangerously, and another name was added to the growing list of people who would find themselves jobless, and possibly dead, once she took over the Chancellors seat. Feeling a nudge at her elbow, she brought her focus back to the people in front of her.

“I’m sorry, what was the question? My mind wandered to what they could be serving at the buffet table.”

The lie rolled off her tongue with practiced ease, earning her small laughs. The one who had spoken, a family friend and councilman, Kane, repeated his question.

“I was wondering if you might enlighten us as to what you plan to do once you inherit the Chancellors seat from your mother? You have been rather tight lipped about it.”

The heiress plastered another smile over her face as her thoughts turned dark. The aristocracy of the Ark had no idea what was coming, and they could do nothing about it once they did. The Ark had a sort of monarchy, evolved from their old council system from when they had been trapped in the sky. Over time, the council seats had started to be passed down from generation to generation until it had become expected that the children of its members would take over when they were ready. Rarely had the chain of inheritance been broken. The last time it had happened was well before Clarke had been born. Taking a delicate sip from her wine, she responded vaguely.

“You will see soon enough. I have many changes I’d like to implement.”

Changes such as abolishing the abhorrent practice of slavery her people had so easily taken up since coming to the ground. While it had been several years since they had landed in the area that the Grounders called the Dead Zone, the harsh and unforgiving conditions had barely phased the Arkers. Having landed near a practically pristine, well as pristine as one could get after the apocalypse, solar panel field, her technology reliant people had flourished. They’d quickly found underground springs of water, and established farming. They’d herded the earths natural animals, establishing small ranches in less than a year. They had built towering walls around the landed stations of the Ark, creating a city that the people could grow within.

However, six months after their landing, they’d discovered they were not alone. Humans clad in furs and tattered cloth had sprung from the sand, attacking the Arks hunting parties and ambushing their scouts. It wasn’t long until one had been taken prisoner; a man named Talu, scars crossing his face and a brand burnt into his neck. He’d been dragged, kicking and spitting through the gates of the city and into its depths. He reappeared weeks later, starved and beaten, a metal collar clasped harshly around his neck, led by guards to work in the fields. Years later, hundreds of grounders had met the same fate. Stolen from their families and homes. It made Clarke feel sick.

Once again she glanced over Kane’s shoulder, biting back a growl as the man, the same man that had tugged her chain, roughly cupped the brunette’s jaw. Swallowing down bile, she focused on the woman in chains. Clad in a soft sheer robe, she stood stiffly, obviously uncomfortable with the contact, but remained still. The blonde’s teeth ground at the sight. The disrespect for the other woman’s personal space, and the lecherous looks the man was giving her made anger simmer in Clarkes chest. Another touch at her elbow brought her back from her spying. This time, a guard captain, looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“See something you like, Princess?”

She felt her face muscles tighten at the nickname, irritation making her eye twitch ever so slightly. Deciding to ignore it in favour of hopefully redirecting the conversation, she tried to smile pleasantly.

“Whatever do you mean, Captain Blake?”

Her tone was sickly sweet, making the man shift uncomfortably, but he continued on.

“Well, I noticed that you have been eyeing that slave several times tonight. Is she something you fancy?”

She cursed herself for her carelessness. Drawing attention before she had a seat on the council was unwise, but what was done, was done, so she had to go with the flow. She took another sip of wine.

“You could say that.”

The captain looked impressed.

“I have heard things about that one. That she was a fierce warrior before she was brought to us. A leader in the Grounder Hierarchy.”

Clarke tilted her head, trying to look interested. She knew all that he was saying already, but what really drew her attention was his use of the word ‘Grounder’ rather than ‘Savage.’ Many of the Arks less savoury officials were wont to use the term ‘Savage,’ while those, generally the younger generation, who had more open minds tended to use the term ‘Grounder.’ Filing that little tidbit away for later, she nodded, encouraging him for more details.

“It took a long time to break her, according to General Shumway. To take her to your bed would be a victory, as well as inadvisable.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow, turning to fully face the captain, a cocky smile spreading over her lips.

“Oh, and why would that be?”

The young man smiled humourlessly, adjusting his uniform collar nervously with a gloved hand. She knew exactly why it was inadvisable.

“Well, it has been rumoured that should anyone take her too bed, they disappear before morning, and reappear a few days later, naked, shivering and babbling like fools.”

Clarke forced back a sadistic grin and the swell of cruel pride that surged over her at the description of her work. If anyone dared to take the gorgeous warrior to their bed, Clarke would hear about it almost instantly from a little bird that was very good at keeping tabs on anything the up-coming Chancellor desired. The captain shuffled uncomfortably as a threatening glint shone in the blonde’s eye.

After Clarke was informed, then her fun would begin. Kidnapping the perpetrator, sending Lexa on her way, and then drilling the fact that Lexa was hers into her victim’s skull (sometimes literally) over the next few days. While the actual torture wasn’t particularly enjoyable, the sight of people, that would normally do her harm, actively avoid the brunette held a sense of satisfaction that was hard to replicate. Subconsciously, her eyes slide over to the man steadily inching his way further into Lexa’s personal space.

“I think I’ll be fine.”

She finally responded to the captain, a hard edge to her tone. Handing him her finished wine glass, she strode across the floor, her uniforms coat billowing behind her. With every step, she parted the crowd that separated her from the two that she had been observing all night. A dangerous smile, one that sent lesser men scurrying in the other direction, graced her lips. As she drew nearer, the mans companion’s eyes widened. With obvious panic, they tapped the mans shoulder, forcing his attention on to the predator that now had him in her sights. Sliding up to stand beside him, she smiled, lips thin.

“Gentlemen, I couldn’t help but notice you admiring this fine specimen. Do you mind if I join you?”

Her tone had returned to being sickeningly sweet, making the gathered men shuffle uneasily. The man gripping Lexa’s chain backed off noticeably, expression slightly alarmed. A quick glance at Lexa revealed the brunette to have relaxed a great deal now that her personal space was no longer being invaded.

“Of- of course, Princess.”

The man stuttered, nodding his head, hair flopping with its movement. Clarke examined him with a critical eye, ignoring the use of ‘Princess’ and noting his pressed suit. He wasn’t with the guard, otherwise he would be in uniform, as well as he would know better than to go after Lexa. Everyone in the guard knew to avoid her, or at least treat her with respect, as they were well informed about what should happen to those who didn’t.

She eyed him further, she took in the sight of flawlessly shined shoes and silver clasps holding his jacket closed. He must be apart of the upper crust, otherwise he wouldn’t be in the gala at all, so her best guess was that he was probably the son of a high ranking guard or artisan, as she had never seen him in any gatherings meant for the council’s families. Flicking her eyes up to meet his, she started the conversation, intending to guide it until she got what she wanted.

“So, you know who I am, but I don’t know you, Mr?”

The man, more of a boy really, stuttered again, shaking himself out of his stupor caused by her sudden arrival.

“Finn… Collins! Finn Collins, ma’am. My father is a captain in the Hunter corps.”

Clarke nodded, a sweet smile still firmly in place. That explained it. He was here only because of his father’s hard work, and was taking advantage of the opportunity to try and bed a slave reserved for the higher classes. Her eyes slotted over to the two boys flanking him.

“And your… friends, Mr. Collins?”

The two boys straightened as her attention was turned to them, puffing their chests out in an attempt to look at least a little impressive. It didn’t work.

“Um, to my left is John Murphy, he is apart of the Hunter corps with my father…”

Just the sight of Murphy sent warning bells ringing in her head, urging her to hide Lexa behind her, to shield her from the apathetic and cruel eyes that met hers. He wore the uniform of the Hunters, the group that captured and brought back Grounders. A bright Lieutenants badge glinted on his shoulder. Clarke forced her face to remain as it was, fighting the urge to show how unimpressed she was. Lieutenant was the lowest rank allowed to attend the Gala, most would take the opportunity to chat up superiors, but it seemed fitting that this one would flock to someone as unpleasant as Finn Collins.

“… And this is Jasper Jorden. His mother is the head Chemist for Medical.”

Clarke nodded again. That was a name she recognized, having worked with the woman on more than one occasion. While his mother held her respect, she didn’t feel the urge to share the same with the lanky boy in front of her. While he looked rather innocent with his fluffy hair and wide eyes, the company he kept made his first impression become much less impressive as it probably would have been.

Still keeping her ever present smile in place she greeted each of the boys in turn, dragging out the pleasantries as to make the next part of their conversation as casual seeming as possible. Straightening the gloves that came with her evening wear, she returned to guiding the conversation.

“So, you seem to have chosen your companion for the night?”

Gesturing to Lexa with a casual hand, bringing the conversation to where she wanted it from the start. She watched carefully as Finn blinked and refocused on the chain in his hand. The sudden conversation with someone of a higher station had quickly absorbed his attention, which she fully intended to exploit.

“Oh, um… yes, well, I was considering this one, but there are so many to choose from, you know?”

He shrugged abashedly, gesturing about the room to the slaves that were chained strategically throughout. Clarke couldn’t help but grin, eyes narrowing as he opened up an amazing opportunity.

“Well, if you don’t want this one, I would be glad to take her off your hands.”

She felt herself shiver at her own words, disgusted by how slimy they felt to her own ears, but she pushed through. Inching closer to Lexa, the blonde gently cupped her jaw, tilting it up as though she were examining the quality of a new pet. Breaking her confident persona for only a second, she made eye contact with the brunette, begging silently to play along and act normal.

Looking over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at the stunned boys. Their mouths gaped, completely stunned, as she gently stroked her thumb across the older girl’s cheek bone.

“Oh…. Yes, yes of course, she’s all yours.”

He scrambled to hand her the chain and quickly called over a waiting attendant to undo the clasp that kept the metal lead securely locked to the floor. Now free from its clasp, she wrapped the thin chain around her hand several times and tugged gently on it for show. She beamed at the three boys one last time, thanking them smugly as she walked past. The clock struck the ten o’clock mark as she led Lexa through the hall ways of the Ark, remaining firmly within her role as a member of high society until they entered her quarters. She refused to jeopardize all she’d planned simply for a bit of PDA, even if she could explain it as her enjoying a slave for the evening should anyone see them.

Arriving at her quarters, she ushered the other girl inside and quickly slammed the door shut, locking it firmly. Now safe in her own room, she pulled off the gloves that adorned her hands, glad that she could finally be free of them. She paused in her undressing when Lexa exhaled a trembling breath. Without hesitation, the blonde enveloped her in her arms, feeling a wave of guilt and sadness as she felt every rib and bone through the thin fabric of the robe the warrior wore. The older girl trembled in her embrace, gripping the fabric of her jacket as she buried her head in the blonde’s shoulder.

“I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.”

She repeated over and over into the rough fabric of the uniform, mixing in a few swears in Trigedasleng as she expressed her loathing of her situation. Clarke swallowed tears as the girl in her arms broke down. Stroking brunette locks tenderly, she murmured reassurances in a calming voice.

“I know, shhhh. I promise it won’t be for much longer. I’ll be Chancellor in a few weeks, and I’ve already gathered enough support to get my Slavery Abolishment plan past the first meeting. If everything goes right, you and your people will be free by the end of this season.”

Lexa sagged against her, tired and emotionally drained. For well over a year the Commander had been subject to abuse and humiliation, and not only that, but she had to watch as so many of her people met the same, or a worse fate. She was exhausted, only given reprieve when Clarke managed to steal her away, which she did often, but it never seemed often enough.

Sliding an arm around the older girl’s shoulders, Clarke led Lexa over to the bed, sitting her down, then going to retrieve sleeping clothes for the both of them, and a proper meal for the hopefully soon to be free slave.

Bringing the items, both girls quickly changed, sighing in relief as the stifling outfits of the gala were shed and thrown haphazardly on the floor. Crawling onto the bed, Clarke presented a plate of carefully prepared meat and vegetables to the brunette, who ate gratefully.

While Clarke was free to eat and drink, Lexa was restricted to eating only a certain times of the day, which, on more than one occasion, was often taken away as punishment. This had taken its toll on the warrior, draining her of any muscle mass, and leaving her weakened. Yet, despite her physical disadvantage, Lexa had picked fights with more than a few people during her time as a slave, making Clarke lovingly describe her as “a beautiful ball of rage.” Setting the now empty plate aside, Lexa lay down next to the blonde, turning so her body faced the other girl.

“You know; you are very good at the ‘I am innocently threatening’ routine. I was certain one or all three of those idiot boys would wet themselves.”

At that Clarke chuckled, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s forehead then turned off the lamp at her bedside. If she had to make a few people wet themselves to keep Lexa safe, she would do so in a heart beat. In all honesty, she had already done worse things, and it was all for the girl that was burrowing into her arms. Grabbing the sheets, she pulled the covers up and over the two of them, creating a cocoon of warmth as she pulled Lexa closer. Unable to see in the darkness, jumped a little when a light peck was pressed to her cheek, a small smile adorning the lips that delivered it.

Sighing in happiness, the younger girl closed her eyes, remaining still as the beds other occupant got comfortable. Moments later, she felt a slight weight on her chest as Lexa tucked her head underneath the blondes chin. Wrapping her arms around the body that slotted perfectly against her side, she squeezed slightly, hugging the other girl one last time before fully relaxing.

Soon everything would be alright. Soon Clarke would punish those that dared hurt the girl in her arms. Soon Lexa would be safe and her people free. Soon they would be able to love each other in the open.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? If you want to talk to me about fanfics, writing, or get really unhelpful updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
